


hey yeah, we should come together (cause everybody's in harmony)

by xether



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xether/pseuds/xether
Summary: joy’s a little bit addicted to show tunes and musicals. she shoves them between her hours of practice, weight conditioning, and games. wendy, on the other hand. she is the musicals. she’s the lead actress, of course.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: wenjoy crumbs





	hey yeah, we should come together (cause everybody's in harmony)

joy runs from practice to the auditorium again. her backpack bounces and her volleyball bag sways in her hand. it's a quick trip. not even 5 minutes from the locker room to that seat she always takes way back in the auditorium, where no one sees. she sits down in the middle of the first act. she's early this time.

she likes rehearsals. she asked the choir director one day if she could sit and watch. to see if it's something she'd be interested in. ms. kim was ecstatic to hear that joy might audition for the next musical, but that won't be happening.

not when this one girl so effortlessly takes the stage. seungwan. wendy is what everyone calls her, at least that's what joy has observed. joy doesn't even want to try. she thinks she could. she's got the voice, some acting experience. she just doesn't want to.

so joy sits in the back, listening as she half-heartedly does her homework, gazing at the stage for too long. sometimes it feels like wendy is looking right back at her. but wendy probably knows nothing but joy’s name. 

she's just the new kid. navigating the cheer squad and the volleyball team. she's got some friends, but none in choir. she stands on the edge of the risers, far from wendy and eunji and luna. they aren't unapproachable. joy likes to watch. keep them as these untouchables in the fantasies of her head. nicer that way. less risky.

when wendy hits that flawless, supported, stable high note that ends the act, joy's body feels light. everything stands still for a moment and it's just wendy taking her to a brand new world of music and fantasies. then the curtains fall, and joy falls back into her seat. wendy just pulls her in like that. has joy leaning in for that resolve. 

joy's got to head to dinner this time. she's only witnessed the second act twice, but that's enough. she's got this little blooming sprout in the pit of her stomach everytime she sees wendy. so maybe it's best that she doesn't stay. reduce the chance of an interaction. something that might confirm her suspicions. 

there’s a good chance it’s a cr*sh. joy knows that. doesn’t make it any less embarrassing. she’s got this crazy volleyball serve, just around 31km/h, well on her way to pros. her spike is similar. she’s a wall on the court. and here her emotions go, melting for a girl she’s talked to twice. once to introduce herself when they temporarily sat next to each other in math before being separated by surname. a second time when joy took too long in the showers after morning lifting and had to ask wendy, at the back of the room, what the hell was going on. not all too romance worthy conversations. 

they’ve had little interactions though. run-ins at the local cafe. the library. the grocery store ice cream aisle when joy is craving some mint ice cream on her ~lady’s days~ wearing nothing but sweats. she hopes wendy didn’t see her tucking her face into her hood. even the tennis courts when yeri drags joy out to relive her middle school tennis days. 

she picks up her bags, and heads through the lobby only to see wendy filling her water bottle. joy's headphones blast some random 5sos song, but her heart thumps in her ears, blood rushing as wendy seems to be walking towards her. she can make it through those doors and to her car if she walks fast enough. wendy doesn't have to know joy was ever there. it doesn't have to be their little secret.

"sooyoung!" joy stops and turns around. she pulls her headphones off and onto her neck, standing face to face with wendy in the empty lobby, nothing but the echoes of the crew complaining down another hallway. "ms. kim told me you were thinking of auditioning next year," 

joy nods, silent. she swallows dry as wendy continues coming closer, fishing something out of her pocket. joy's knuckles go white as she grips her backpack strap. her music continues playing. 

"you should. and since you're here so often, here's a thespian society pin." wendy holds her hand out, and joy hesitates to take it. she studies it closely, as if there might be a catch to it. it's got their troup number and the little logo. "they're usually like two dollars or something, but consider it a gift." 

clutching the pin, joy meets wendy's eyes with a smile so genuine and pure. the enamel runs smooth under her fingers after she pokes it through her key lanyard. 

wendy starts to walk away, and a gust of courage flows through joy. 

“hey!” that same courage seems to dwindle when wendy turns. her eyebrows raised in interest. joy feels that sprout in her gut pushing against her chest, trying to break out of her torso. blood rushes up to her cheeks. she swallows dry. any attempt to hide what is now an apparent crush is worth it. “thank you, and you’re great on stage by the way.” 

“thanks. you’re pretty good on the court,” it’s then that joy realizes. ‘since you’re here so often’, she said. she knows? she knows more than joy’s name. the shock must paint her face because wendy continues, “irene makes me get a season pass every year. she actually mentioned you running out of practice everyday.” there’s a glint in wendy’s eye as the cast and crew are collected to their spots for act 2 rehearsal. 

a choked “no!” falls form joy’s lips as she watches wendy walk backwards, headed for the stage.

wendy makes a show of zipping her lips and throwing the zipper out. she winks before turning the corner into the backstage area, swinging on the pivot of her hand on the wall. 

joy heads home. she’s a couple minutes late already, better not hold her parents up. her face is hot the whole ride home. when her family asks, she tells them it’s nothing. the chilly air. but she knows full well it’s wendy who does that to her. 

and somehow she knows it’s wendy when she reads, “irene gave me your number.” later that night. much later. after rehearsal must have finished, later. barely a beat passes to “help with the math homework please?” popping up too. 

joy smiles at her phone, shaking her head as she types “what question?” 

“... the whole thing.” 

joy sinks even further into this lovey, warm, heart shaped pit of quicksand. 

“consider it payment. two dollars, you said.”

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas! working on a christmas work too.
> 
> p.s anyone know what the work title is from? or the chapter title? don't look it up cheater :P


End file.
